


Dance with the Devil

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: gay vampires [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Dancing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of, like this gave me a cavity, tfw u wake up and find ur older brother and ur old bff asleep on each other, this is so cheesy, to make up the last klamon thing i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Damon and Klaus have a night that goes a little bit differently than usual.





	

"This is different." Damon mused, rolling his wine glass between his fingers.

"Different?" How so?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for one, this blood came from a bag and not from one of us." Damon said, raising his glass slightly. "Neither of us are chained or tied up." He pointed out with a slight huff.

"Not sure how that's a plus." Klaus chuckled, Damon flashed his fangs.

"We’re cuddling by a fire." Damon said, pointedly looking at his Englishman, daring him to dent that being different.

"That is a first, I must admit." The older vampire said with a shrug.

"We haven't tried to kill each other yet." Damon said, almost disinterested.

"How do you know I haven't tried to poison you?" Klaus asked with a chuckle.

"Fuck off."

Klaus downed the last mouthful of blood and whiskey in his wine glass before setting it down on the coffee table. He stood, moved over to the record player in the corner of the room, and picked out a record.

The music was slow and steady.

"To keep with tonight's theme of doing things differently," Klaus started, extending a hand towards Damon. "Dance with me." He finished with sparkling eyes and a surprisingly gentle smile.

It was so cheesy it made Damon's jaw hurt.

Still, he grasped the Original's hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

One of Klaus' hands snaked up to Damon's shoulder, his other grasping Damon's hand. The younger vampire placed a strong hand on Klaus' waist, his fingers slipping underneath the older man's shirt.

"I trust you know how to dance." Damon murmured, his lips barely brushing Klaus'.

"You insult me, Damon." Klaus answered with a wry smile.

They danced for what seemed like hours, twisting and weaving through the air. Damon, unsurprisingly, led.

Somehow, they ended up pressed together, Damon's hands at Klaus' sharp waist, Klaus' hands clasped behind Damon's neck. Their foreheads were touching, though Klaus had to lean down a bit because of their height different.

The music had long since ended, the only sound in their room their heavy breathing, the crackling fire, and the needle skipping over the ridges of the record.

It was Klaus who made the first move, pressing forwards to capture Damon's lips in a sweet kiss.

It took a second for Damon to respond, moving his chapped lips against Klaus'.

The kiss was sweet, innocent, different from any other they had ever shared before. There was no tongue, no rush, no lust. It was just them, enjoying each other, holding the other close to their body.

Eventually, Damon, being, well, Damon, tightened his loose grip on Klaus' hips, his fingers biting into the smooth skin from their spot underneath Klaus' shirt.

He pulled his lips away from the kiss and began peppering kisses along Klaus' sharp jaw, scraping his lips against The Original's stubble, nipping at the moles on his neck.

Surprisingly for both of them, Damon stopped there and, with a sweet smile, pressed his lips back to Klaus'.

"We should do this more often."

He murmured, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles over the other man's hips.

"As long as we still keep up our regular... endeavors as well." Klaus mumbled back, his fingers threading through Damon's soft black hair.

"I wouldn't dream of anything else.”

::

The next morning, when Stefan came downstairs, he saw Klaus and his brother curled up curled up by the smoldering embers of the fire, snoring gently.

He smiled and may or may not have snapped a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
